thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Feb18Updates
February 28th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Marci X *Anime Abandon: Orguss 02 *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Black Panther Games *Stuff You Like: Discworld: The Truth *Specials: Orbit Report - ReBoot: The Guardian Code Trailer *State of the Parks: Top 15 Attractions That Closed In 2017, Part 1 *The Omega Geek: PsychMedia - Fraggle Rock: Magic of the Macrocosm *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Part 4 *Ask Lovecraft: Man Down! *The Bargain Boy: C&N in Bloodborne IV *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 30-32 February 27th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Atop the Fourth Wall: Badrock #1A *Comic Book Issues: Power Rangers: Pink *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Star Trek: Discovery Season 1 *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Dragon Ball GT Final Bout (PSX) *MasakoX: Dragon Ball R&R - Cast Reveal & More *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 85 February 26th, 2018 *Dom Reviews: Fifty Slightly Darker Shades of Physical and Emotional Abuse, a book review by The Dom *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Colossal *Vampire Reviews: Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines Part 2 *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Annihilation Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: Nuclear Weapons February 25th, 2018 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 5 Reasons Cars 3 is Worth Seeing *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - The Empath *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Annihilation *The AngryJoeShow: Konami Sells Save Slots in MGS Angry Rant *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Game Night *Diamanda Hagan: Smegheads Guide to Red Dwarf Series 5 *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - Hellblade Part 7 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 27-29 February 24th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - Yes, Australia Is A Country *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Carnosaur 2 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Simpsons: Season 1 *Calling It Now: Ep. 5 - Ghost Hunt *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Every Day & Annihilation *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Sentient Conclusion *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Incredibly Bizarre Origins of Video Game PUblishers *Diamanda Hagan: The Terror Trailer Review February 23rd, 2018 *The Yomarz Show: The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Red Sparrow *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Batman Forever *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Leviathan Wakes *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Nappa Turned Good? Part 4 *Brad Jones: Me and Mrs. Jones - Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 25-26 *Ask Lovecraft: Decisions February 22nd, 2018 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/22/18) *Specials: Top 5 Worst Comic Book Movie Castings *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Samson February 21st, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Three To Tango *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Filthy by Justin Timberlake *Specials: Orbit Report - Willy Wonka Prequel Movie *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Black Panther *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Sentient Parts 1-3 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Exotic Pets February 20th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Freakazoid *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #10 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - A Whole New World: A Twisted Tale *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Dragon Ball Z Legends (PSX, Saturn) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 84 February 19th, 2018 *Anime Abandon: Galaxy Fraulein Yuna *Dom Reviews: Fifty Shades Darker as told by The Dom *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Black Panther *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Piccolo Never Saved Gohan? *Ask Lovecraft: Why *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 22-24 *Brad Tries: Pickle Rick Chocolate February 18th, 2018 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Wesley Snipes' Black Panther Movie *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Black Panther *The AngryJoeShow: Black Panther Angry Movie Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 128 Review *Brad Tries: Trump Chocolate February 17th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - Puppy On a Pony, Y'all *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Carnosaur *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Titanic *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Ritual *Sibling Rivalry: Black Panther *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 68 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DIS) - The Butcher's Knife Cares Not For The Lamb's Cry *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Black Panther & Early Man February 16th, 2018 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Black Panther *Projector: Black Panther *Guru Larry: The Rise and Demise of Beanie Babies *Specials: 1st Viewing - Batman Forver *Rocked Reviews: Pop Evil - Pop Evil *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Phantom Thread & The Shape of Water *Rantasmo: Needs More Play - Dream Daddy Part 10 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 19-21 *Ask Lovecraft: Languages February 15th, 2018 *Shameful Sequels: Transmorphers *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best The Legend of Zelda Games *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Toppa, Tekken & Kurbios *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The 15:17 to Paris *Calluna: Calluna, The Dom, Il Neige and Erika Q&A Stream *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - What Happened to Monday *Brad Jones: LLOYD Season One, Available Now on DVD *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/15/18) February 14th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Kissing a Fool *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 Best Love Songs In Rock *Specials: Orbit Report - Kim Possible Live Action Movie *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 16-18 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Meet the Feebles *Ask Lovecraft: Characters *Lotus Prince: 8th Anniversary Q&A February 13th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Batman Forever *Atop the Fourth Wall: Thunderstrike #1 *Stuff You Like: Derry Girls *Projector: Early Man *The Omega Geek: Psych Media - Captain Planet: Changing Attitudes *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - I Have Problems with Dragon Ball Super *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 83 February 12th, 2018 *Hagan Reviews: Torture Ship *Ask Lovecraft: Impersonations February 11th, 2018 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Ten Thousand Subscribers?!? Yes, Ten Thousand Subscribers *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Quatermass Experiment *Sibling Rivalry: Fifty Shades Freed *The AngryJoeShow: Rapid Fire Review - Monster Hunter World *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 127 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Peter Rabbit & The 15:17 to Paris February 10th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - Highway Robbery *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Night Train To Terror *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Fifty Shades Freed *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 67 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Fifty Shades Freed *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 13-15 February 9th, 2018 *Rap Critic Reviews: NF - Let You Down *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Winchester *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Judge Dredd *Infomercialism: A Week On Tesco Value Day 7 *Ask Lovecraft: The Cats *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Compliance *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/8/18) February 8th, 2018 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Arnold Schwarzenegger Performances *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Interviews - Gail Z Martin *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Cloverfield Paradox (Spoiler Review) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Duty & The Geets: Tournament of Power Relationships *Infomercialism: A Week On Tesco Value Day 6 *The AngryJoeShow: Solo: A Star Wars Story Angry Trailer Reaction *Brad Tries: Hot & Spicy Cinnamon Oreos February 7th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Ed *Atop the Fourth Wall: Isaac Asimov's I-Bots #1 *Specials: Orbit Report - Nintendo LABO Announced *Infomercialism: A Week On Tesco Value Day 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Star Wars Strikes Back *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 10-12 February 6th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Horton Hears a Who *Sursum Ursa: How Do I Know If I'm A Good Writer? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Victor Crowley *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Cloverfield Paradox *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - January 2018 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Baddie Building *Infomercialism: A Week On Tesco Value Day 4 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden Series *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 82 February 5th, 2018 *Lost in Adaptation: Tuck Everlasting *Infomercialism: A Week On Tesco Value Day 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Winchester *Ask Lovecraft: Fashion *The AngryJoeShow: Ant-Man and The Wasp Angry Trailer Reaction February 4th, 2018 *Rap Critic Reviews: Chris Brown & Tyga ft. ScHoolboy Q- Bitches N Marijuana *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Winchester *Infomercialism: A Week On Tesco Value Day 2 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 7-9 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 126 Review February 3rd, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Baboons of Paris *One Hit Wonderland: Tic Tac Toe by Kyper *Infomercialism: A Week On Tesco Value Day 1 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Open House *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 66 *The AngryJoeShow: Winchester Angry Movie Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Quickening February 2nd, 2018 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Matango *Specials: 1st Viewing - Yogi Bear *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Joe Cotela of DED at Shiprocked 2018 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Post, Call Me By Your Name, & Darkest Hour *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Military February 1st, 2018 *Vampire Reviews: Blade Series *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Ball FighterZ Angry Review *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Joyous Wolf at Shiprocked 2018 *Brad Tries: Taco Bell Nacho Fries *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (2/1/18) Category:Content Category:Updates